Harry Potter and the DBZ Manga
by Chuckamaru
Summary: Harry Potter cast gets switched with DBZ characters!! This could cause some serious damage to both worlds! Humor is plentiful. Please R&R!!!
1. Detention

A/N: This story was written by Bra Leena Briefs AND Cauleena Flora. It is posted under both DragonBall Z and Harry Potter on this site. All flames will be used to barbecue the reviewer.

Disclaimer: We do not own DragonBall Z OR Harry Potter. We simply decided to combine these two ingenius story things and create a completely different story. But, as we said, we do not own them.

****

~*~Chapter 1: The Horrible Switch~*~

Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom sat forlornly in the dungeon on a rainy Wednesday night, the victims of another of Professor Severus Snape's detention-giving sprees.

Snape himself was seated at a desk in the front of the room: his feet propped comfortably on top, his face showing a contented sense of satisfaction. His favorite pastime was giving students detention. Of course, today, no one was able to come up with any creatively horrible tasks for the detentionees to complete, so the professor was stuck baby-sitting in the dungeon.

However, this did not lessen his enthusiasm. He stubbornly stuck to his word, and now sat in front of the bored students, watching them like a vulture and swooping down on them from time to time to happily punish any misbehavers who may (or may not) have been acting up.

"Well, what did we do to deserve this?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I dunno. I guess we just showed up for class. That always seems to set old Buzzard-Face off," Ron replied dismally, shrugging his shoulders and placing his chin in his hand.

Harry let his thoughts wander. He thought of his favorite TV show, which he had discovered by creeping into Dudley's room while his fat cousin was at friends' houses. He had never once been caught. The show was DragonBall Z.

Then he remembered the manga Ron had given him for his birthday. (Ron had watched the show on one of the many televisions Mr. Weasley had acquired over the years.) Harry also remembered that, before detention, he had stuck the manga in his robes so he would have something to read.

Grinning, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape from under the desk. Reciting the incantation for the Slumberus Temporarus, the Sleeping Charm, a charm he recently learned from one of Hermione's books, he moved his wand back and forth in a swinging motion, much like that of a pendulum.

Slowly, Snape's eyelids began to droop. When the comforting sound of his snores reached Harry's ears, the student jumped up and faced the others. He pulled out the manga.

"Hey, Ron, look! I brought along that DBZ manga you gave me so we wouldn't be bored to death!" he exclaimed.

Ron jumped, startled by the unexpected outburst. "Harry, are you mad? Snape. . ." He trailed off, seeing the sleeping professor slouched in his seat, then laughed out loud. "Looks like old Buzzard-Face decided to kip on the job, eh Harry?"

Harry, too, laughed at the snoring supervisor. "Guess so," he replied, secretly congratulating himself.

Hermione was looking from Snape to Harry with a suspicious look on her face. "Harry, did you. . . Oh, never mind. We don't have to be in detention anymore. I guess I could overlook the fact that you PLACED A SPELL ON A TEACHER just this once."

Neville, meanwhile, had a very confused look on his face. He looked at Harry and Ron, who were busy giving each other high-fives on Harry's success. "Um, what's a DBZ manga?" he asked his laughing classmates.

Harry and Ron stop laughing abruptly. They stared at him, openmouthed. Ron started to say something, but was cut off by Hermione.

"What's a DBZ manga? WHAT'S A DBZ MANGA?! DO YOU LIVE IN THIS WORLD OR ARE YOU FROM SOME REMOTE PLANET GAZILLIONS OF MILES AWAY? APPARENTLY YOU ARE BECAUSE _YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A DRAGONBALL Z MANGA IS?!_" she shouted, her eyes wide with shock. Neville jumped back and tripped over a chair. He lay sprawled on the floor, staring at Hermione in terror. Harry's and Ron's gazes slowly turned to their bushy-haired friend. Harry's eyes momentarily flicked to Snape, making sure the pedagogue was still taking a siesta. Then he turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione?!" Ron half-whispered in awe.

"What?" she asked peevishly.

"You know about DragonBall Z?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course she knows about it!" Ginny Weasley said suddenly, startling them all again. "I saw it once when Ron, Fred, and George were watching it. Then I showed it to Hermione on one of Dad's other TV's. We both love it!"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, now I watch it at home. It's my favorite show."

Ron and Harry exchanged dubious looks, shrugged, and sat down to look at the manga. "Oh yeah, this one's from the episodes with that pink thing that no one can ever beat, huh?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

Neville came over to join them, rubbing his injured rear end. He looked at one of the pictures. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to one of the characters.

"It says all his name right here, Neville!" Harry said exasperatedly, indicating the small speech bubbles.

"Buu," Neville read. He shuddered. "I don't like him. He scares me." He walked over to where he had been sitting before, still looking rather shaken.

"You get scared too easily. He may be impossible to defeat, but he's cool. He'd make a great Saiyan," Ron said. "Hey, Harry, who's your favorite character?"

"Why, Vegeta, of course! Harry answered, as if there was no other possible answer. "He's the greatest!"

"Why him? Goku could kick that guy's butt from here to Pluto!" Ron exclaimed.

"Could not!" Harry protested.

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Ginny yelled, placing herself between the two arguing teenagers. "Boys!" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, who's _your _favorite character, Miss I'm-Better-Because-I'm-A-Girl?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"_I _like Bulma," she said importantly.

"Why?" asked Harry and Ron simultaneously. Harry had an idea of what her reason would be: a reason that made him blush.

"Because," she answered flippantly, "she's rich, funny, smart, and beautiful! What more could a girl want in herself?"

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. "Whatever you say, Ginny."

"I think Puar is adorable!" Hermione squealed, hugging herself. The boys snorted.

Hermione glared at them, then jumped as she heard a cold chuckle behind her. She glanced back, and, to her horror, saw Professor Snape's icy, black eyes open and on her.

"Well," he said, folding his hands. "Well, well, well." He took a look at the hourglass on his desk, which had quite nearly run out of sand, marking the end of detention. With a nasty smile and a wave of his wand, however, the sand reversed its flow.

Neville whimpered, causing Snape's evilly-smiling face to assume the shape of a terrifying scowl. At this, the pudgy boy buried his face in his arms and went silent.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," he addressed them in his mockingly formal manner, "detention is NOT a social hour. I would have thought that after spending so much time in it, you'd have learned that. Clearly, I was mistaken." His eyes fell on the graphic novel in Harry's hands, and his lip curled. 

He got up and strolled over to the student. Grabbing the book, he spoke to the five students present. "Now, unless you all want a week more of detentions, you will end this pointless discussion and cease reading about--" He flipped to a random page in the book. "--Yamcha. Now sit down and shut up."

Harry was too busy feeling sorry for himself for losing his manga to laugh at Snape's clear lack of DragonBall Z knowledge.

Thus, the five students returned to their disconsolate, restless state of sitting under the watchful, no, all-seeing eye of Professor Snape.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Bulma Briefs and Puar sat out on lawn chairs in a field at Capsule Corporation, reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for the umpteenth time.

Vegeta, Goku, and Yamcha stood several yards away from them, trying to come up with ways of ridding the rest of the Briefs family of their obsession with Harry Potter.

"Damn!" Vegeta was saying. "You'd think my wife was in love with this--this Harry Potter person! I read the books simply to shut her up about 'Oh, Vegeta, you _have _to read this!' I saw nothing exceptionally great about them."

Goku spoke up. "Well, maybe we could--"

"Shut up, Kakarot. No one cares," Vegeta interrupted, almost as a reflex. A vein slowly appeared near Goku's temple as he pictured Vegeta under the Cruciatus Curse. (Yes, even _he _had given in to the universal craze.)

Yamcha was fighting the urge not to laugh when he said, "I think we should introduce them to Superman."

Vegeta gaped at him. "Are you out of your damn mind? Don't you think my kids have enough to fight about?"

Yamcha stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

"Well, if my kids read Superman, they'd get into a huge debate over whether or not I could beat him! Trunks would say I couldn't, but Bra would say I could." A smile played at the Saiyan Prince's lips. "That's my little princess, always on my side."

"Yeah, especially when she wants something," Yamcha muttered to Goku.

"What was that?" Vegeta said menacingly, puffing himself up to look more intimidating.

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing," Yamcha replied innocently, struggling even more to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"That's what I thought." Then he stopped. "Hey," he said suddenly. "Where's that energy coming from?"

"What?" said Yamcha. He sensed it as well and looked up towards the sky. A small pink dot was heading toward them, getting bigger and bigger every second.

"No! It can't be!" Goku exclaimed.

"It is!" cried Yamcha. "Its, it's, it's--"

"BUU!!!" said the great pink monster, Majin Buu.

"Holy shit!" said Vegeta. "Didn't we already kill this bastard?"

"I, I thought we did!" Goku replied.

"Oh, great," Yamcha sighed. "So I guess we're gonna have to fight him now?"

"Congratulations!" said the Saiyan Prince sarcastically. "Kakarot, tell him what he's won!"

"Huh?" asked Goku, not getting it. Yamcha, on the other hand, _did _get it. Angrily, he glared at Vegeta, who glared back with equal ire.

"He say 'bastard.' What mean 'bastard?'" Buu asked in his annoying little voice.

"It means you're a disgraceful piece of shit who doesn't deserve to live!" said Vegeta, still scowling at Yamcha.

"Oh!" replied the monster. "Me no like you! Me eat you up now!"

Yamcha and Vegeta continued with their little staring contest for nearly five minutes, both waiting for Bulma to tell them to cut it out. When she did not, they each raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her. They stared in amazement when they realized that she was so absorbed in the book that she had not even looked up when Buu arrived.

"We really have got to get her off those things," Yamcha commented.

"What'd I tell you?" Vegeta replied.

"Hey, guys!" Goku called. "Aren't we going to fight him?"

"Buu!" said Buu.

"Right," said Yamcha, looking away from Bulma. "Let's do this." With that, the three fighters attacked.

"Hey, Puar," Bulma was saying, oblivious to the battle raging on in front of her. "How do you think you pronounce this spell?" She pointed to the Summoning Spell, "Accio."

Puar scampered over to Bulma's lap, leaving her own copy of the Harry Potter book on the other lawn chair. Looking at the strange work, she cocked her head and said, "I dunno. Ack-ee-see-oh, maybe?"

Suddenly, everyone froze, unable to move. The only things they _could _move were their mouths. "Uh, Puar?" Bulma said uncertainly. "I think you might have said it wrong."

"Ya think?" came the aggravated reply.

Vegeta was fuming. Eyes flashing, he spoke to his wife, enunciating each word. "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do."

"I didn't do anything!" she protested. "It was Puar!"

"Oh, sure, blame it all on me," Puar muttered.

"Yeah, don't automatically jump to conclusions, Vegeta!" Yamcha agreed, naturally jumping to Bulma's defense.

"Oh, go shove it up your ass, Yamcha," Vegeta grumbled. "On second thought, don't. You might like it.

"Hey, both of you, shut up!" Goku yelled. "We gotta figure out a way to reverse this!"

"Did me do this?" Buu asked in his puny voice.

"Shut it, you annoying little bastard!" Vegeta snarled.

"Oh, no! You say mean word again! Me eat you up when we unfroze!"


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: We don't own none of it.

****

~*~Chapter 2: Discoveries~*~

Meanwhile, back in London, five students and a teacher were immobilized as well.

"Professor, is this your idea of detention?" Harry asked angrily.

"Shut up, Potter!" Snape snarled. "If I could do this, I would have used it before now, don't you think? Plus, if you hadn't noticed from your little world of self-pity, I can't move either."

"Oh." Harry cleared his throat a bit sheepishly.

Suddenly, everyone in both worlds felt like a hook had been attached to their stomachs. Harry was reminded of the Portkey he and the Weasleys had used to get to the Quidditch World Cup.

Slowly, everything went black. Then everyone saw only blurry shapes. Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. Instead of seeing a dismal classroom, he looked around and saw a wide field. A few yards away were two lawn chairs and two thick, open books. Everything looked strangely animated, for some reason.

Hearing noises behind him, he turned to see Goku, Yamcha, Bulma, and Puar standing there. "WHOA!" he exclaimed, but he wasn't the only one. Goku, Bulma, and Puar had said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"You're Vegeta!" they all said as Harry said, "It's Goku! And Yamcha! And Bulma! And Puar!" He stopped. "Wait a minute. I'm not Vegeta."

"Yes, you are!" Goku said. "Boy, wait till I tell Harry!"

"Wait a minute, that's me! _I'm _Harry!" Harry exclaimed.

Bulma ignored him. "I'm Ginny Weasley, Vegeta! Absolutely spiffing to finally meet you!"

Harry laughed. Spiffing? Bulma? Then her words registered. "Ginny?" he asked incredulously, squinting at the woman in front of him.

"Yeah, that's what I said," she replied, looking a bit taken aback by his skeptical reaction.

"But you're Bulma!"

Bulma looked down at herself and jumped with a small squeak. "Ack! What happened to my body? I'm a--a cartoon!"

"Well, yeah!" Goku exclaimed. "You're Bulma! Of course you're a cartoon!"

"Wait a minute," said Harry. He walked up to Yamcha. "You're Yamcha, right?"

"No! I'm Severus Snape! Who the hell are you?" Yamcha snapped back.

Harry snorted. Yamcha? Snape? "Well, hi, Professor! It's me! Harry!" He moved on, leaving Yamcha with a very disbelieving look on his face. Harry turned to Puar. "I take it you're not Puar?"

"No, I'm not. I'm Hermione Granger. Do I _look _like a little blue cat to you?"

"Um . . ."

Puar looked down at herself, and jumped as Bulma-Ginny had. "Noooo! Not again!"

Harry snickered, remembering their second year at Hogwarts, when Hermione had a ccidentally transformed herself into Millicent Bulstrode's cat. Then he turned to Goku.

"Uh, I'm Ron Weasley, in case you were wondering, Mr. Vegeta, sir," Goku said respectfully.

"For the millionth time, I'm HARRY POTTER! Got it? Har-ry Pot-ter. Not Vegeta! So don't call me that anymore, uh, Ron."

"Well, jeez, if you're Harry, how come you didn't recognize me and how come you look like Vegeta?"

"Maybe because you look like Goku, and I do NOT look like Vege--" He stopped, seeing his outfit and extremely muscular legs. "Um, well, okay, so maybe I do look like Vegeta. But still!"

Nobody seemed to notice the absence of Neville, who, in the form of Majin Buu, crept out from behind a very large bush.

"Oh, my God!" screamed Ginny. "It's, it's--"

"Uh, guys?" Buu/Neville asked. "Where are we? Ack! What happened to my voice?"

"Wait a minute," Ron said. "You're supposed to yell 'Buu!' Not 'uh, guys, where are we?'"

"Huh?" Neville asked blankly. "Who's Buu? Oh yeah! He's that scary pink monster thing, huh? Well, why would I yell 'Buu'?" He's nowhere around here."

All the DBZ/HP characters stared at him. "Um, you ARE Buu," Harry said, pointing. "Look."

Neville looked down at himself and screamed. "Ack! It's Buu!" He ran and hid behind the bush he had crawled out of before. Then he peeked out, a foolish look on his face. "Oh..." he trailed off. Then he grinned sheepishly. "Um, what happened to us, and do I know you guys? You look awfully familiar. Did I see you guys in that comic book thing, too?"

"Duh," Hermione/Puar said, rolling her eyes. "Considering your lack of DBZ knowledge, you must be Neville."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "What comic are we from again?"

"That's what I want to know," Snape/Yamcha said, crossing his arms. "What the hell have you blasted students gotten us into this time?"

Ginny rolled her pretty cartoon eyes. "We're all characters from a TV show and manga called DragonBall Z. It's Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's, and my favorite show. I'm the character of Bulma, so that's what you have to remember to call me from now on. That right there is Vegeta." She pointed to Harry. "That's Goku." She pointed to Ron. "That's Puar." She pointed to Hermione. "Professor, you're Yamcha, and Neville, you're obviously Buu. Everybody know who they are and who everyone else is?"

Everyone nodded except Neville, who stared at Ginny with a sort of consternation. "You mean I have to remember all that?" he asked, terrified. "I can barely even remember my own grandmother's name, and you expect me to remember to call everybody by different names? I don't think so!"

"Buu doesn't really call anyone anything except 'you'. So you don't really need to worry about names. Just remember that Buu never says 'I'. He always says 'me'. Okay?" Ginny replied.

"I'll try."

Just then, Bra and Trunks came strolling out to where the crowd of Harry-Potter-turned-DBZ people were standing.

Ron spotted them and his eyes bugged out at the sight of the blue-haired, 14-year-old half-Saiyan. "Good God, you're hot," he breathed, before he could stop himself.

Bra stopped. "God? What's God?" she asked.

Trunks, however, took an offensive stance. "You wanna try saying that again, Goku?"

The Weasley-gone-Saiyan quickly composed himself. "I said, my isn't it hot out!"

Bra glanced at the man she thought was her father. "Daddy, are you just going to stand there and let Goku get away with that? I mean, last time Goten said something like that, he was eating through a straw for a month!"

Harry stared at her blankly. "Uh, who are you?"

Bra stared at him in amazement. "Hello? I'm your daughter!"

"Um, I don't have a daughter."

"Oh, come on! Your angel, your princess? Your little Bra-lee-nee?"

Trunks looked away. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Shove it, Swimming Trunks."

"Ladies first. Oh, wait. That wouldn't mean you, would it?"

Bra playfully smacked her brother and turned back to Harry. "Look, Daddy. I know you're mad at me for maxing out your credit card, but you don't have to pretend I don't exist."

__

I guess I'll play along, thought Harry. "Oh yeah. Bra-lee-nee. Right."

As if he had just noticed the pink monster, Trunks exclaimed, "Hey! It's Buu!"

__

Uh-oh, thought all the Brits, especially Neville.

"Oh, uh, it's not really Buu," said Ginny, thinking fast. "It's a hologram I built for your father, Goku, and, um, Yamcha." She laughed nervously. Fortunately, since Neville didn't know how to power up, his energy was low enough for the Briefs children not to sense it.

"Oh, phew," said Trunks, letting out a sigh of relief. "I thought we were gonna lose you again, Dad."

__

Well, thanks for spoiling the whole Buu saga, Harry thought. Out loud, he said, "Uh, nope. Not today, uh, son!" He laughed nervously as well. Bra and Trunks exchanged curious glances.

"Thanks, Ginny," Neville whispered.

************************************************************************************************************

Back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vegeta, Goku, Puar, Bulma, and Buu looked around, confused.

"What the hell is wrong with the world?" Vegeta asked no one in particular.

Bulma walked up to one of the walls. "It's so . . ."

". . . strange," Goku finished for her.

She looked at him strangely. "Great Dende! It's Ron Weasley!" she exclaimed.

"No, it's not. It's Goku," Goku said.

"Well, you _look _like Ron Weasley, then."

"Well who are you? You look just like, um, what's her name?" He thought for a minute. "Ginny Weasley."

Bulma looked down at herself. "Oh, neato! I'm a teenager again! Oh, and what a lovely accent I have! It's nice and British."

"Oh, wow! I'm a human!" yelled Puar, looking down at her Hermione body.

"Well, I guess that means you're Puar," said Yamcha, chuckling.

"Ack! It's Professor Snape!" Puar cried.

"No, no! It's me, Yamcha!"

"Yamcha?" repeated Puar.

"Yep," he replied. He turned to "Harry" and "Neville". "So which one of you is Vegeta?"

"I am," replied Harry.

"Whoa!" said Bulma. "Vegeta, honey, you look just like Harry Potter!"

"What?" he said. "I'm Gary Potter?"

"Harry," corrected Goku. "And you do. Just look at that scar!"

Vegeta gave Goku a Look. "I can't exactly see my own forehead, Kakarot."

"BUU!" said Buu. It sounded absolutely ridiculous in Neville's voice.

"Dende. It's that little shit, Buu," Vegeta grumbled.

"Who's stating the obvious now, Vegeta?" asked Yamcha smugly.

Vegeta chose, for once in his life, to ignore Yamcha. "As I said before, what the hell is wrong with the world?"

"And as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Bulma said, shooting a quick glare at Goku, "it's so textured and detailed." She ran her finger over a stone and looked at it. "Dende. You can even see individual dust particles.

"Wow," said Yamcha. "That _is _detailed."

"What's a dust particle?" Goku inquired.

"It's something the same size as your brain, except with more mass," Vegeta answered.

"Gosh, Vegeta," said Goku. "You sure are mean sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" asked Vegeta in mock disappointment, shooting him a sidelong glance. He smirked. "I guess that means I'm going to have to try harder."

There was an awkward silence. The only sound anyone heard was the impatient tapping of Bulma's foot.

"Does anyone have any idea how we got here?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well," said Goku, holding up his index finger and trying to sound very intelligent. "Maybe . . . uh . . . it was . . . that is, um . . ."

"Oh, for Dende's sake, Kakarot," interrupted Vegeta. "Shut up and stop your aimless sputtering! It's quite simple. What happened was basically this. Uh . . . this . . . As I was saying, um . . ."

"Both of you are so clueless!" Yamcha butted in. "It's obvious that the cause of this wassssssssss . . . something . . . that . . . we don't know! Yeah, that's it! So yeah."

"How intelligent," Vegeta muttered.

"Well, I can't see you coming up with anything smarter," Yamcha retorted.

Bulma smacked her forehead exasperatedly. "Ouch!" she exclaimed suddenly. "That actually hurts in this world!" She turned to the three guys. "Anyway, men are so stupid! It's obvious that Puar's mispronounced spell reacted to Buu's magic."

"Or!" exclaimed Puar, also holding up a finger. "Buu's magic reacted to my mispronounced spell!"

"Same thing, Puar," Bulma murmured.

"So me do this?" Buu/Neville asked.

"SHUT UP!" everyone shouted simultaneously.

Buu blinked. "Me no like you!" he exclaimed. "Turn into a cookie!"

Everyone instinctively took a step back, but nothing happened. Buu snorted indignantly and stalked off.

"Hoo, boy," Bulma sighed. "If we let him wander around unattended, he'll wreak havoc on all of Hogwarts!"

"Right then," said Yamcha, rubbing his hands together and putting on his most Snape-like expression: a terrifying scowl that looked like Hell itself. "I'll go stop him." He strode out on long legs to fetch the wandering Buu.

When he stepped outside, he began to walk a little faster. Soon, he spotted his quarry: the short pudgy boy who was walking toward the library.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted. "You're coming with me, and you're not leaving my side until we get out of here!"

Several students standing nearby turned and stared at him with a puzzled expression, which quickly turned to one of consternation, as they were all out of bed at an unseemly hour.

"Professor, er, whaddya mean 'get out of here'? Are you leaving Hogwarts?" one boy asked daringly. Yamcha saw a glimmer of hope in the boy's eyes, and smiled a nasty smile, remembering that he was supposed to be the meanest professor at Hogwarts. He didn't even let the fact that they were breaking school rules register in his mind.

"Unfortunately for you, no. I simply meant that, uh . . ." He paused, and in doing so, lost his Snape-like manner. He searched around desperately for an alternate meaning.

While he was thinking, however, Buu had crept up behind him. The apparently harmless boy brought his knee up swiftly--directly into Yamcha's groin.

Yamcha fell to his knees, his mouth open in a silent scream of pain. Then, he gritted his teeth and glared at Buu. "You'll pay for this, you bastard!" Then he unleashed a river of curses and swearwords that would have made a drunk sailor blush. Since the English language only has so many of them, he made some up on the spot.

The bystanders gawked as Professor Snape cussed Neville Longbottom out after the boy had just hit him where it hurt. One sixth-year boy plucked up his courage and walked cautiously up to the now moaning professor.

"Are you okay, sir?" he asked, much like a mouse would ask a snake. The boy braced himself for the same treatment Neville had just received.

"Help me up, would you?" Yamcha asked helplessly. When the boy hesitated, the "teacher" surprised everyone with a single word. "Please."

The sixth-year resisted the urge to run away and tell Madame Pomfrey that something was dreadfully wrong with Professor Snape. However, he held out a hand to help the hurt educator.

When Yamcha finally regained his balance, he turned to the student. "What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"H-Harrington," the boy replied nervously. "H-Harrington Willis, sir."

"Very good. And what house do you belong to?"

__

Great. Here it comes. The famous point-draining of Professor Snape, thought Harrington. "Uh, Ravenclaw, sir," he replied truthfully, causing several sighs from his friends.

"Excellent. Twenty points to, uh, Ravenclaw, did you say?" With that, Yamcha turned around and limped off, completely forgetting Buu, who had escaped into the library while he had been speaking with Harrington.

Harrington's six friends, who had been watching the whole scene, stared after him. Not only had Professor Snape just dished out _twenty _points, but he had given them to a house other than Slytherin! And to students out of bed, no less!

"Something weird is definitely going on here," said a red-haired girl. "That kid who just hit the professor, I heard that he NEVER speaks up in class, and he's terrified of Snape. And yet he just went up and BAM!" She punched the air. "Ouch."

"Yeah. And Snape didn't even _mention _the fact that we're all up," another kid spoke up. "By the way, why _are _we all up?"

"I don't remember," Harrington said. "But something weird is _definitely_ going on here." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "First the meanest teacher in the world gives an unlikely group of people twenty points, then a shy kid turns into a Hell's child!" He paused. "I think the world has gone nutty."


End file.
